


It’s legal everywhere now

by StarStrom21



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStrom21/pseuds/StarStrom21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystery wants to celebrate legalization of gay marriage with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s legal everywhere now

**Author's Note:**

> Just kinda slapped this together last minute but decided my gay babies should get something in honor of the legalization of gay marriage everywhere in the US.

Tap tap tap tap.

Galahad groaned at the sound and rolled over in his bed.

Tap tap tap tap.

Galahad cracked an eye open and glared at his window, or more precisely the red and white bird tapping his beak against it.

Tap tap tap tap.

Galahad sighed before sitting up in bed and opening the window. The bird happily flew in and landed on the floor.

“There, now will you let me sleep?”

A chuckle came from the bird as it transformed into a 16 year old human boy. “Why would you want to sleep? It’s the weekend.”

Galahad just gave his boyfriend a look. “Yeah and us humans tend to like to sleep in on those. The sun isn’t even up yet.”

Mystery rolled his eyes before smiling and crawling into the bed with the other boy. He then wrapped his arms around Galahad and pulled him close.

Galahad squeaked at this a bit but didn’t stop giving the older male an annoyed look.

“Oh come on Galy I didn’t get to see you at all yesterday. Which is a total crime considering what happened,” Mystery pouted.

“What are you talking about?” Galahad questioned, mind too hazy from sleep to think strait.

“Really? You can’t have missed it. The White House was lit up in a rainbow for it,” Mystery whined.

“Oh right, the gay marriage is legal everywhere thing,” Galahad answered, “So?”

“So I didn’t get to spend that day where everyone with a relationship like ours can legally get married anywhere in the country,” Mystery complained.

“Mystery, I don’t think there’s anyone in the world who has a relationship like ours,” Galahad said.

“You know what I mean, we’re both males aren’t we?” Mystery pointed out.

“Ok fine I see your point, but right now I’m too tired to do anything other than sleep right now,” Galahad mumbled.

“Sleep cuddles are fine with me,” Mystery said, burying his face in his boyfriend’s hair.

“Yeah whatever, just don’t let Arthur or Lance see you,” Galahad replied drifting back into sleep.

“No problem. I’ll here them long before they get to the door,” Mystery reassured, “Oh and Galahad?”

“Yeah?” the other sleepily asked.

“We only have to wait 4 years before we can do it in any state too,” Mystery whispered.

“MYSTERY!” Galahad squawked, eyes flying open.

Mystery covered the smaller boy’s mouth and snuggled him closer. “Shh don’t want to wake Lance and Arthur,” he warned still grinning like the little shit he was.

“Ugh, if I wasn’t so tired I’d push you off the bed right now,” Galahad grumbled. 

“Uh huh that’s the reason,” Mystery laughed.

A hand came up and swatted Mystery over the head. “Shut up and go to sleep already.”


End file.
